With the progress in photoelectric technology, many photoelectric elements are miniaturized. In recent years, a variety of micro-display technology has also been developed. Because of the breakthrough with respect to the sizes of light emitting diodes (LED), micro-LED display that is fabricated by arranging light emitting diodes in an array is drawing more and more attention. A micro-LED display is an active light emitting device display, which not only provides contrast and energy consumption comparable to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display but has an absolute advantage in reliability and lifespan. Therefore, the micro-LED display has great potential and is very likely to become the mainstream display technology for mobile communication and Internet of Things (IoT) wearable electronic products in the future.
The micro-LED display is formed by disposing light emitting diodes in an array on a circuit board to form pixels for projecting or displaying images. During the fabrication of the micro-LED display, it may be to arrange multiple light emitting diodes on the circuit board and at the same time align the light emitting diodes with predetermined positions on the circuit board. When light emitting diodes with different colors are used to achieve color display or even full-color display, how to achieve fast packaging and accurate alignment is an important issue.